


Vigil

by KinkStone



Series: Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pagan, Yule, i want more pagan rep so ill do it myself, solctice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: The Vigil for the Sun is a good time for fluff. Reinhardt and Balderich share a moment





	Vigil

Many of the crusaders were staying up late to keep vigil for the sun. Some remaining around the large bonfire, still enjoying the revelry of each other's company, while others retired to keep watch in more reverent practice. Each had already made their oaths to boar cookies before tossing them into fire, teasing one another about making sure to keep their oaths.

Balderich sat off to the side, a large mug of wassail keeping his hands warm as the winter air bit at him. The spiced drink filling his belly and giving a pleasant warmth. He laughed along with others seeing some of them hold mistletoe over their loved ones, begging for a kiss so sweetly. Others singing and dancing, ready to welcome the sun after the long winter. Seeing the others, smiling, laughing, talking about their favored memories from the previous year, and their hopes for the new year, made the older man feel content.

They deserved this. This moment of peace, of happiness. Especially after the cold winter and the missions they had been on. Some of them still sporting injuries and casts. He had fought for it, to make sure they were stationed at Eichenwalde during the holidays so he could set this all up for them. The bonfires the decorations and lights, the vigil for the sun. They deserved it.

“And just where are your thoughts tonight?” Balderich blinked, looking up to see the familiar bright blue eyes of Reinhardt grinning at him. The younger crusader was wearing a thin jacket despite the snow and chill. His cheeks rosy from the cold. Reinhardt, rather unceremoniously, plopped himself on the snowy ground in between Balderich’s legs, his arms resting on the older man’s thighs. The commander scoffed with a grin, setting his mug down to rest his hands on Rein’s shoulders. 

“You’re freezing!” Balderich exclaimed, hands pressed to Reinhardt’s cheeks. The younger man laughed, trying to pull his hands away from his face and around his shoulders again.

“Why do you think I sat here? To leech off of your warmth!”

“By sitting in the snow?” Balderich teased, leaning close to press a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

“I could sit on your lap instead?” Rein looked up stealing his own kiss as he teased back.

They both sat in silence for a moment, watching the others as the fire began to dwindle. Reinhardt grabbed the mug and drank his fill when Balderich picked it up again, handing it back half empty.

“What was your oath?” Reinhardt asked, head leaning back against Balderich’s stomach. His eyes shined with the playful smile. Balderich couldn’t help but smile back, running his hands through those golden locks tenderly.

“What was yours?”

Reinhardt frowned and protested, “I asked you first!”

“And I asked you back?” Balderich smiled, and kissed his forehead. The youth already had worry lines forming. Something he was too young for, and too good at hiding with a wide smile and boasting.

“Alright,” Balderich smiled again, still running hands through his hair, “I swore to always watch over you all. To keep my crusaders safe to my fullest ability.”

Reinhardt laughed, reaching up pull Balderich back into a kiss, “Always such a mother hen over us.”

“It is my duty.”

Reinhardt only continued to smile. Even when he let go and stared into the fire. His hand took Balderich’s and pressed a kiss to that as well. They sat in silence. The others were starting to settle down as well, sitting with friends and squadmates, waiting for the sun. The night would be long, they knew this, but they had each other to wait with. They had their fellow crusaders. The thought warmed his heart

Balderich could see the barest rays of light beginning to shine over the trees of the forest surrounding Eichenwalde. Their vigil had been complete, then sun had returned after the longest night. Balderich nudge Reinhardt with his boot, hand cupping his cheek to tilt his head back. The younger crusader’s eyes were shut, mouth hanging open in a soft snore. 


End file.
